堕天使
by ahnikagee
Summary: What if Rin had a little less pride when his identity was revealed? What if he asked the Higher Powers? Changes, thats for sure. And are those... angel wings?
1. Chapter 1: The True

A door slammed shut and a dark figure strode into the room. The person threw himself on his bed, awaking a cat who stood up and stretched.

**"Rin? Are you alright?" **Kuro asked, his head cocked sideways.

"I'm... fine Kuro. It's just.. hard." He replied, the response muffled by the pillow.

_'When did life get so terrible?'_ He thought glumly. _'Father Fujimoto is dead, my friends hate me, and Yukio is a totally different person than the little brother I once knew. And to top it all off, I'm a real demon.'_ Rin sighed, pulling the blankets over his head.

_'I wish... I wish I was never born! All I wanted was to live a normal, happy life, and then that demon came and messed up my dreams and my life!'_

After a few moments the two sat in comfortable silence, until the comforters shuffled as Rin lifted his head up. He moved his body up, Kuro jumping off the bed as he clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"I don't know if you're listening God... or if you'd want to hear anything from someone like me, but please, I need your help! My life is spiraling out of control and I stay powerless to stop it. This is becoming to much for me to handle Lord, so please give me the strength to live on! I want to protect those I call friends, those who I love, but right now they won't even look at me. I'm begging you Lord, please ease this burden that has been placed on me! And please dispel me from Satan's grasp! I am nothing like him, I want to be like Father Fujimoto! Please Lord, help me. In your son's name we pray, Amen." Rin finished with a flourish.

Sudden sluggishness took at his movement, and as he tried to get more comfortable he fell face first and into a unconscious state.

When Rin reopened his eyes, he was greeted by the old park by the monastery. The dream felt so real it brought bitter-sweet memories to his mind. He ducked his head silently to grieve.

A sudden strong grasp caught him in a tight headlock. "What th-!" Rin cried, trying to pry the hands off his head. With a deep gasp, he was able to unconnected himself from the assassin and took up a fighting stance, but as his eyes made contact with the person his whole body went numb and he felt all the color drain from his face. Rin's eyes widened comically and the man busted into a fit of laughter.

"Hehehe, Last time you had that face was when you tried to hide the sheets after you wet the bed!" Father Fujimoto had such a wide grin on his face that his eyes squinted to the point they were practically closed.

"F-Father? Your alive? Ho-How is that possible, I saw you die!" Rin cried out of shock, allowing his brain to process that indeed it was Father Fujimoto in front of him. The former Paladin and both Rin and Yukio's father laughed again at his face of shock. Now as Rin could see, the laugh lines and age lines had disappeared, making his father look younger and brighter. His body seemed to glow health and happiness, quiet literally _glow light_.

His father smiled the smiled that radiated pure joy and bliss. The same smile that had been missing in his life for the last few months, and it nearly broke Rin down right then and there. "It is very true that my time on Earth has ended, Rin. But now my second life, my True one, has begun." Rin stared at Shiro in confusion, and he chuckled gently. "Come on Rin, surely you've listened to enough of my sermons and lessons to have at least some idea shoved into your head!"

Rin squinted his eyes in confusion before looking around at his surroundings once more. He again noted that while it was very similar to his childhood park, it felt more... _perfect_. Also, he could hear the gentle breeze and the swaying of plants, but no people or animals could be heard. The gentle serenity, the sheer beauty of the surroundings, Father Fujimoto alive and well, the happiness he felt, all of it put together made this place feel like... _paradise_.

_The Paradise._

"N-No way!" Rin stuttered, his eyes widening as comprehension dawned on him. He stared at his father with colbolt orbs that swam in confusion."A-am I i-in He-Heaven?" He asked, barely daring to hope for confirmation.

Fujimoto smirked and gave a quick nod of his head, causing Rin to gasp. Then the reality of it came crashing down on the half-demon, a feeling of panic rising. "W-wait! D-Does that mean I'm dead? Oh god, how did that happen?! I have to much to do back on Earth, I didn't even finish my homework! What about my friends? What about Yukio? Oh man, he's gonna be so mad at me...!" Rin continued to babble until Fujimoto came over and gave a hard hit to his head, causing Rin to yelp in pain and surprise at the new bump on his head.

"BAKA! Do you remember dying? No? Then you're not dead!" The former Paladin scolded before calming down and continuing. "Anyway, your not technically in Heaven, your more or less at a checkpoint in between. Some tend to call it Purgatory, but it's not really a a place where you wait to be judged, more like a place where you can communicate to Heaven without dying."

Rin nodded slightly, processing the information. "So why am I here?" He asked sullenly, knowing that his father didn't come just to give him a pep-talk.

Fujimoto gained a more serious look, even though he still seemed happy and at peace. "You see, when you prayed to God and admitted you needed help, you showed that you are not above asking higher powers and admitting your fears. You also revoked Satan directly, which could be at the loss of your powers, gaining _His_ attention." His foster father explained.

"Who's _He_?" Rin asked, confusion once again in his eyes.

**"I am ****_He_****." **A voice that seemed to boom and whisper at the same time echoed threw the playground. The pair turned to the source of the voice and Rin couldn't help but gape. Striding to them was a figure that seemed draped in Light. Calling the Light white seemed to be an insult to the Light, for its color was much purer than that, draped whiter than fresh fallen snow. The half-demon couldn't quiet make out the face, since the light surrounding him seemed so bright. His cloths, while draped in Light, seemed to shimmer and ripple as the man moved.

As the man stood before the two, Fujimoto dropped to his knees and bowed. He gave a quick jab with his elbow on Rin, forcing him down as well.

"W-Who are you?" Rin stuttered, as he could feel the power rolling off the man in peaceful waves. It reminded him of his encounter with Satan, but the demon's felt cold and harsh, while His power made him feel at peace, happy, and safe, like someone had pulled him under a blanket to protect him. Like all the good of the world was radiating off this man.

**"Good,"** The man nodded as if Rin had passed some unknown test. **"You should test every spirit."**

"Who are you?" Rin repeated, more forceful this time.

The man gave a hearty laugh, a small smile dancing on his lips.** "Who am I?"** He asked, as if the answer should be clear. **"I am before. I am after. I gave my life for you before you were born. I am all,"** The man sighed happily. **"I am I."**

Rin felt weak in the knees and almost was unable to ask his next question. "W-what do you want with me, Lord?"

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, causing him to immediately relax. **"Do not fear, I have heard your plea, and seen your life. It has been decided that I will free you from the grip Satan has on you. However, because Satan's power is a part of you, I had to bring you here and remove it personally. Before I do so, I must ask you this: Will you still fight Satan without power of the Blue Flames?"**

Rin gained a resolute expression on his face and replied with complete confidence, "Of course I will!" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fujimoto give him a proud expression.

**"Good answer,"** The man chuckled, placing a hand over Rin's chest. **"Go forth and be well, for you no longer are the Spawn of Satan, but a Child of Heaven!"**

With that, his surroundings started to fade to white. Before everything faded completely, he heard his father call. "Good luck Rin! And tell Yukio I said goodbye!"

And with those final words Rin felt his body explode in warmth, a feeling of peace and serenity wash over his panicking mind.

_Child of Heaven._


	2. Chapter 2: Angel of

"Thank you, Shiemi!" Yukio called to the back of a herb-smelling shop, the shy blond smiling and waving as he pushed his dorm key into the door.

"Bye Yuki!" She called back, her eyes twinkling in the light. Yukio opened the door, or portal, to his dorm, and walked into the silent dorm kitchen, closing it behind himself.

Yukios footsteps echoed as he walked up the stairs in the dorm, his glasses reflecting any light there was and making it impossible to see his eyes. His mind swirled with ideas, after his mission of a simple ghoul infestation, he had to stop by the resupply shop to get some extra bandages for himself. The long cut on his arm throbbed a sickly red color, infection setting silently and deadly.

Yukio had failed to treat the temptation fast enough, and now the cut had got infected. A small bottle of antibiotics shook in his hand, the pills hitting the side of his exorcist coat. After a few moments he was greeted by a long hallway, the lights in his and Rin's dorm room left on, the door still open.

Yukio didn't know what to think of his brother, he loved him to death, but Rin was still half demon and sometimes it showed more than he liked. After they fixed Kurikara Rin had went straight home and slept for fifteen hours straight. It had only been three days after the camping trip, and yet his brother was almost good as new. Of course, he still opened a deep cut every now and then and was taken to the infirmary, but otherwise barely had a limp.

If Yukio was honest with himself, he would understand that his brother still was injured, but he wanted to keep believing that nothing was wrong with Rin at the moment.

Yukio sighed and set to their room, peaking in. His brother lay in a heap under the blankets, Kuro curled up next to him. His boots made muffled footsteps as he took off his coat and shoes, hanging them up and turning off the main lights. Walking over to his desk, Yukio flipped a lamp on and began to rebandage the cut, placing the pills on his nightstand to take in the morning. His sea green eyes glanced over at his brother, slight worry shining through the glasses that hid all his emotion.

Yukio decided to check on his twin in the morning, after all he had classes to teach and needed sleep to heal. Turning off the black lamp, he pushed his chair back and hobbled over to the bed to get some rest.

As he dove under the sheets and comforters, sinking into a deep sleep, a muffled scream could be heard. To late, Yukio thought as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Rin bolted up in his bed, the dream replaying in his mind. He heard the sheets shuffle from the other side of the room, signaling that his twin had come home.<p>

But he felt something else...

Two large snow white wings sat atop his back, slightly curled at the tips of the feathers as if to try and comfort his reaction.

Rin screamed in complete fear and confusion, colbolt eyes darting around to try and explain the strange and feathery situation he found himself in. Rin threw his covers over his head, whipping Kuro off the bed as well and ran quickly to the bathroom, his footsteps making hollow clunking sounds the whole way.

**"Rin?" **He heard Kuro ask, but at the moment he was too intent on how he could feel the _feel_ the bottom feather tips brush the floor. He skidded into the bathroom, throwing the door shut and turning on the lights.

Rin turned his blue gaze to the mirror and screamed yet again, hopefully more muffled this time.

Gently, Rin moved his shaking fingers to his ear, tracing over the new, human ears that he had. Opening his mouth, he moved his tounge over the spot where his old razor-sharp fangs used to be, only to feel blunt, normal fangs in its place. His hair, once black, now sat pure white, glinting almost mockingly at Rin. The blue tint in his hair stayed, but as he reached to touch his hair instead of the normal smooth feeling, it was full of feathery softness that put his whirling mind at peace.

But, sadly, that was not the largest change. Turning his neck, he gaped at the large pair of light wings connected to his back. Much like his tail, it reacted to his emotions, fluffing up at its own surprise. The top of the wings went up to his neck, and the longest feather brushed to floor, sending shivers up Rin's spin.

Rin just stared for a moment, before falling against the wall and sinking to the floor. Head in hands, he sat for several minutes just processing the information.

A familiar yet unfamiliar feeling of his tail curling around his feet brought comfort to his new complex. Removing his hands from his eyes, Rin nearly screamed again as he saw that his tail had also changed. It not only was pure white, but the fluff at the end seemed more smooth and soft instead of ragged and sharp. Both his tail and wings fluffed up at the newfound change, and Rin began to feel emotionally drained. Looking up onto the counter, he tried to spy the time without looking at his reflection. Emphasis on 'tried.' His colbolt blue eyes stared back, reminding him that it was still his eyes and it still was him. Plus, it seemed that he could throw on a hoodie and no one would know!

The time suddenly flashed him back to reality, blinking mockingly _'3:54' _Rin sighed quietly, his breath warming up his knees.

"Fa-Father Fujimoto... made me an angel.." He breathed, staring starry-eyed at his reflection.

"That...that jerk! Does he know how hard _WINGS_ are going to be to hide?" Rin growled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

If he was honest with himself, Rin really wanted to go out and just test out flight. But, he had a feeling that they didn't make shirts with holes for wings in them, unless he was in Heaven, and anyone who looked outside would be scared to see him _jump off the roof_ and probably crap their pants to see him _open up his wings _and _fly. _

It all seemed like some twisted dream, one that was to perfect, one that he would wake up and see that he still had a black tail and sprouted blue flames whenever he unsheathed his swor-

Kurikara! Rin scrambled up, wings fluffing out, and threw open the door, racing down the hallway. He skidded onto his knees rounding every corner, his tail wisely moving out of the way, but his wings throwing down pictures or chairs. When Rin opened his down room, he was faintly surprised to see Yukio was still asleep, but his mind still intend on finding the sword. Rushing over to his bedside, he scared a half-asleep Kuro and began to tear down blankets to find the sword.

**"RIN!" **Kuro cried, eyes widening in fear at the sight of his master's new looks. Rin ignored him, scooping up the sword and staring intently. The sheath, once blue, now was black and white, reminding him of Yin and Yang. Hesitantly, Rin pulled on the sword.

It slide out without a single protest, black fire suddenly enveloping his body. Both his wings burst into onyx flame, his tail and shoulders copying it. But no fangs slid out, his ears still human-like, no claws appearing on his hands. The sword itself was black, the metal full of white cobwebs and spirals. Rin quickly sheathed it, a small smile dancing across his lips.

**"Rin! Are you alright?" **Rin turned to his familiar, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Never been better!" He smiled, his voice still low as not to awake his brother. Kuro's face was full of confusion, baffled as to why his master was so different. Rin noticed this and gave the cat sith a quick run-down on what had happened, watching Kuro's face light up at any mention of Father Fujimoto, his old master.

After the conclusion of his long tale, Kuro finally asked the question that had been bugging Rin from the first moment. **"How are you going to hide those?" **He mewed, gesturing to the pair of wings.

"I- er- don't really know. Maybe a jacket or something?" Kuro nodded and silently jumped up from the bed, running over to the closet. Yukio turned over in his sleep, emitting a bleary sleep-deprived grunt. Rin watched as Kuro snuck over and grabbed a hoodie from his twins drawer, scaling the room and dropping the jacket in Rin's lap.

**"Try that one, its the largest there was." **The cat sith supplies helpfully, watching as Rin pulled the jacket over his head and wings. The longest feathers easily bent, folding up into the jacket.

"Thanks Kuro." Rin smiled, petting the demons head and quietly standing up. _'4:49' _The clock blinked, causing Rin to realize he would have to confront his brother in a moment. He frantically pushed the sword back into the bag, the name _Sword of Eden_ ringing in his head. 'Eh, it needed a name anyway.' The Child of Heaven thought as he stood up.

The alarm went blaring off, a sleepy Yukio reaching around and hitting the 'Snooze' button. Rin smiled at his brother, decided to give him a moment extra of rest. He silently left the room, the light tail flicking his brothers face just before he walked into the hall. After a few steps, the alarm sounding off again signaled his brothers awake.

Rin walked into the kitchen, comb in one hand and the other grasping the red bag that was carelessly slung over his shoulder. If one looked closely, they would notice that his hands were shaking and the knuckles white from gripping so hard. Sitting at the table, Rin began to eat without his brother.

"Rin?" His brothers voice came echoing through the halls. Rin put down his bowl of rice and turned around to face his brother.

"Why are you up so ear- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Yukio jumped back, glasses askew and eyes wide. One of his arms was bandaged up, glowing a faint red as it bled.

Rin snickered at his brothers reaction. "Don't worry, I had the same reaction. Sit, we need to talk."

The youngest twin nodded silently and walked over, sitting across from his brother. Rin shoveled the rice into his mouth, smiling slyly at his brother every other minute. Both Okumura twins finished their breakfast quickly.

Rin quickly began his tale of Heaven, watching his brothers reactions range from calm to happy to confused.

Rin finished his story breathlessly, watching as Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"I think that you should stay out of uniform today... I'll inform all the teachers. And... oh god this is weird- after cram school you and I can go to the Vatican and see if they know what's going on, because I have no idea." Yukio mumbled hesitantly, before massaging the bridge of his nose. Sea green eyes ment colbolt blue ones, each ranging in emotion.

"Wait, are you saying the smart Yukio DOESNT KNOW?! What has this world come to?" Rin swooned dramatically. Yukio silenced him with a glare.

"Keep your hoodie up, don't let anyone know what happened until we talk to the Vatican. At five Pm, and hour after school, we will go and have a long meeting with them. I'm going to email all your teachers, uh- go get ready to go." He sighed, standing up and walking back to his room.

Rin realized that in his effort to go to school today, he had just made problems a lot worse. Already his wings began cramping up.


	3. Chapter 3: This Wretched

Brushing back a strand of white hair, Rin finished tucking all his bangs into a hair clip. Letting the clip go, he swung his hood over his head and threw his bag over his sword, running to catch up with the younger of the Okumuras.

Yukio hadn't even asked to see his wings, which Rin was secretly glad about. The two feathery messes shuffled under his jacket, forcing Rin to adjust his bags. He and Yukio walked into the normal high school, Rin practically bouncing on his heels as he anticipated after cram school.

Yukio pulled his twin over, making sure no one could hear him. "Keep your hood up, if anyone asks say you bleached your hair and got burns on your head. The teachers all know that you're allowed out of dress code and they can not punish you." He scolded, green eyes darting around to keep other people from listening in.

"No wings, got it? Or tail, keep it tucked in even at cram scho-" The ringing of the bell broke Yukio off, who cursed quietly and rushed off. Rin blinked before running to his own class.

Thankfully, he had none of the cram school students in his classes until after lunch, so the only issue was a few kids cursing him for wearing what they wanted to. All was good until lunchtime, where he was trying to avoid the cram class, who seemed to be around every corner.

A single feather drifted down from his jacket as Rin ran from a flash of pink hair, holding his bento close as he gobbled it down on the run. Bon picked it up, handing it to a confused Shima.

"Whats this?" Shima asked his friend, the punk-looking teen shrugging his shoulders. After a few moments the others caught up, Shiemi coming in last.

"Caught Rin yet?" Kamiki asked, hands on knees as she panted. Sadly, she seemed the best out of the others, Shiemi already lying by the fountain. Shima shook his head, holding the long feather in his hand quizzically.

"A feather came out of his jacket, but I couldn't catch him. Though Bon over here-" Shima jerked his thumb to the person in question,"thinks that something else is going on. I say we corner him and wring out the answers." The pink teen finished happily, moving his thumb to the direction Rin ran away.

"Wait-pant-Can we take a-pant- break?" Shiemi stuttered out, her eyes closing from exhaustion. Miwa nodded quickly, glancing at the blond.

"I'll stay with Shiemi, but come back fast! You don't want to stay around a trickery demon for to long." He cried. Bon sighed quietly, watching Shima already run off.

"Alright, go ahead-pant-I'll stay here," She replied, slouching against the wall. The rest of the class took off, leaving her to snore softly on the warm ground with Miwa nervously wringing his fingers.

Rounding a corner, Bon noticed Rin eating his bento under a tree. He quickly whistled to cause the others to stop, each nodding as their own ideas formed and they spread out.

Bon quickly scampered over to the other side of the tree, feet barely making a noise on the dewy grass. Pulling out his own lunch, he sat next to his friend and began to eat.

Rin visibly stiffened, glancing over at his friend.

"Uh, why are you here?" He asked quietly, white eyebrows moving up in surpri- wait... white?!

"What's up with your eyebrows, whitey?" he growled, glancing at his friend. Rin's eyes widened and he pulled the hood over his head, shadowing his face much like Shura did when she was in disguise.

"I bleached my hair and got burns." He grumbled, answering every question but the eyebrow one.

"Yea, that answers other questions flame-face, but what's with the eyebrows? Did you bleach them too?" Bon snickered silently.

Rin stayed silent, chopsticks quietly being tossed into the half-eaten bento. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"Why are you talking to me?" He croaked, voice surprisingly horse. Bon rolled his eyes, his own chopsticks holding a ball of rice up to his lips.

"Cause you're my friend, you just need to learn how to get a grip on your flames. Konekomaru was saved because of you, at least I can trust you as well."

What little of Rin's face was visible broke into a delighted grin, making Bon feel quite fulfilled.

"Remember what we told you on the camping trip, dummy." Shima appeared, leaning on the tree. Both boys jumped, Rins hood flying forward and hiding more of his face.

"We're your friends, but you are kinda scary. Just give us some time and we'll do the same for you." He smiled, a purple mop of hair suddenly falling from the tree.

Landing on her feet like a leith cat, Kamiki nodded as well. "I never liked you much, and I still don't, but you're so dumb that if I didn't come along you would feel hurt. Shiemi's your friend too, its just she couldn't keep up. Don't hold her to it," Izimo blew a strand of violet hair out of her red eyes, sitting on the other side of Rin to get away from the still-standing well know pervert. Shima huffed slightly.

Rin's jacket shuffled slightly, bringing all eyes to it. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. Rin stood up abruptly and ran off, leaving the class with a whole new set of questions dieing to be answered.

Another feather drifted down from the jacket, a small and soft one. Bon picked it up, eyes narrowing in the blunette's direction.

"Whatever is going on, I'm going to find out," He vowed.

* * *

><p>Rin managed to avoid all extra interaction with the cram school students until it was time for cram school itself. Using the key on an old storage house, Rin expertly maneuvered the halls and into the not so grand classroom. It seemed he was the last one there, gaining the evil eye from Yukio, but Rin could care less. His boots squeaked as he walked to his chair, surprisingly enough Shiemi next to him, and sat down.<p>

It was deadly silent. Rin fiddled with the ties on his blue jacket as he felt all eyes on him. They all knew something was up with him, and Rin felt like the extra hour after school before he has to be at the Vatican would be spent running from his so called friends. Yukio sighed quietly, walking over to his desk.

"Rin." He said monotone like, his eyes focused only on the colbolt eyes. "We are going to the Vatican early, so you and I will leave in ten minutes."

Rin felt like doing a victory dance, his red bag containing his sword bounced on his back as he stood up. Every eye was on him, making Rin feel even more uncomfortable.

A single feather drifted down from his wings, stuffed awkwardly in his jacket. Rin bent over to grab it, but before he could a flash of blond picked it up.

"B-bon?" He stammered, leaning backwards as he held the white feather threateningly. Yukio looked mildly amused, leaning on his elbow to watch with what little time they had.

"Look.." Bon mumbled nervously, shifting slightly. How out of character he was acting surprised Rin, who took another step back only to be blocked by the table.

"Y'know, we don't mind," He said, glancing around. Rin tilted his head slightly forward, motioning him to continue.

Fear suddenly pumped through the half-angels mind, had Bon found out about him changing to an angel? Bon sighed before lifting his head to look his friend in the eye.

"We know you tail hurts when you hide it, and.. well.." Rin blinked in confusion, what about his tail? His blue eyes darted around the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"You don't really need to hide it around us, you can relax, we're used to it." The teen finished quietly. Rin was caught so off guard he began to laugh, even Yukio bit the inside of his cheek. Rin went full, doubled over laughter, prompting confused faces from his classmates.

"Sorry," He gasped between his hearty laughter. "You caught me off guard, I thought you were going to ask something else." He began to snicker and Bon's face showed even more confusion. The Child of Heaven began to laugh again, this time accidentally throwing back his hood. Gasps filled the room, all eyes on the so thought half-demon.

His snow-white hair was white to the point it was impossible to get with bleach, seeming to radiate light. But thats not what caught Shiemi's attention, for his now human ears and lack of fangs caught hers. Shiemi's breath hitched as she stared at her friends ears, one thought running threw her head.

'Did he do something terrible so we would be nicer? Did he get surgery or something? Oh gosh, what happened to you Rin?'

Yukio flicked his brother's hood up, glaring daggers at the students. "We will leave now," he growled dangerously, eyes narrowed. Rin gulped before nodding, his eyes full of sudden fear of his twin brother.

"Bye guys!" He called, oblivious to the stares he received as he was dragged out by his brother. Pausing at the door, Yukio fingered threw his keys to find the right one, opening the door to the Japanese headquarters.

Dragging his brother inside, with a slam of the door behind the two, Yukio dropped his brother ready to give him a yelling to last a lifetime. Sadly, a familiar red-headed woman walked forward, grabbing each of the twins and dragging them forward.

"The Vatican will see you now, but know they ain't happy from 'yer last visit, theyr' have a hard time being convinced you're good. Whats so different 'yer gunna try this time?" Shura growled. Yukio smirked while his brother cried to be let go.

Shura dropped them both suddenly, the whole court of the Vatican and the Grigori staring at the two. Mephisto threw his hands up, a devious smirk on his face.

"And here they are!" He cried, waving at the two twins. "Our favorite half-demon and his twin human brother, Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura!"


	4. Chapter 4: World that

**I wrote this at 2 AM, and I have to wake up early tomorrow.**

**-headdesks-**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy even though I'm silently suffering on the other end over here.**

**Question: Do any of you have a know a good anime that the main character has a secret idenity? I love that consept and it might be one of the reasons I love writing this XD.**

Rin's hands shook by his side, the masked faces of the Grigori stood stoic as ever. A glance at a smirking Mephisto threw all his nervousness out the window, replaced by blind rage. The clown had set him up, but he didn't know that something was different.

Yukio looked equally scared by his side, to say that he had no trace of fear in his face, but his eyes showed his true feeling, shielded by the glasses he wore. Rin silently stood up, bowing to the Vatican who looked as if they expected him to burst into blue flames and go on a rampage.

Stupid Vatican.

Yukio quickly followed in his picture, quietly stepping back for Rin to take the stage. Rin, on the other hand, took a few steps forward until he was standing at his own pew, the same one Mephisto had stood on when they decided his fate a few days earlier.

"As you well know, I am Rin Okumura, so called 'Son of Satan'." Gasps echoed throughout the Vatican, the new members or visitors hoping for a small feud realized exactly how powerful the weak looking teen was.

"Recently, the Vatican and Grigori has found out about my existence, giving me six months time to pass the exorcist exam or face instant death." Rin continued, a few noises of pity coming from the visitors.

"Yes, we know all this. What evidence do you bring today to make us change our mind?" The lady behind the pink-haired masked barked out, no trace of fear or pity in her voice.

Rin decided to ignore her, his face set upon the people in the courtroom. "This is at least twelve months to little to pass and live, so my chances of survival is basically zero. I will admit, I never was to brightest kid. My brother, Yukio, can claim that title though. I would have been a middle school dropout who worked a restaurant if I had not learned of my true identity."

"After Satan possessed my father, the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto, who killed himself to save me, I unsheathed Kurikara and unleashed my demon powers. Father Fujimoto had been the one to raise me, and the one I think of as a father. After his death I swore to become an exorcist to kill Satan, for what he did to my family and others as well." Many people where not expecting that, the Son of Satan should want to serve his father and kill all humans, after all! But the those few sentences brought a new light to some of the people, while others stubbornly insisted that Rin was still an evil demon.

"I had lived most my life a human, being called a demon for my strenght or because I had little friends. At True Cross, for the first time in my life, I made friends I could trust with my life. Each and every one was different and special in their own unique way, each one helped me as I helped them." Rin said, voice dropping an octave. A few people chatted about the trial in place, but mostly there was silence as people eagerly waited for more of the story, like it was a book that never happened and they wanted to know how it would end.

It disgusted Rin, but he swallowed back his pride and continued.

"Once my friends found out who I was, they shunned and feared me even though I was the same as I was before. I was used to being alone, but it was different. Now I had happy memories to spit my new ones. One night when I was particularly sad, I bowed my head and prayed to God for guidance and to no longer be in Satan's grasp." Shocked gasps echoed the room, Yukio surprising among them.

"Why would you do that?" The man on the left of the Grigori asked, his head shaking in slight confusion. Rin raised his eyes to match the masked mans, no sign of fear or sly ideas showing.

"I hated Satan. He killed my_ real_ father and destroyed all of my humanity." He replied, forcing the masked man to avert his eyes. The whole Vatican and the guests all waited impatiently for his story to continue.

"I lost consciousness after praying, falling onto my bed. At the moment, my brother, Yukio, was out on a mission, so it was me and my familiar, Kuro, a cat sith. I woke up in Purgatory, a place where you can communicate with heaven without dying. It looked like a playground from my childhood, and Shiro was there. He explained I gained someone called _His_ attention, and _He_ was going to help me." Rin proclaimed, sudden cries of outrage echoing in the courtroom.

"Does he mean God?"

"Why would _He_ speak with a _demon_?"

"It must be a lie! All of it!"

"_Demons_ are known for their trickery, this one is no different!"

A cry suddenly silenced the court, all eyes drawn to the Paladin who stood forward.

"I, for one, would like to hear this story. If_ He_ is truly God, or maybe Jesus, than so be it. But we will not know until it is said." Stated Angel, the least likely person to say such things. Rin's mouth fell open, followed by a few other people. Sideways glancing at his brother, Rin noted that Yukios glasses were crooked and he made no attempt to fix them.

Angel either was to dull to notice the looks, or smart enough to ignore them. Either way he stayed silent.

Rin coughed lightly, before continuing. "I do not know who it was, but suddenly a figure dressed in Light came forth. He said I renounce Satan and he brought me there to remove his powers from me. He asked me if I would still fight Satan without the Blue Flames, to which I said yes, and then he touched me. I then passed out and awoke... a 'Child of Heaven'."

Even though the half-angel's proclamation was crazy, the court stayed silent. They wanted to hear more, to see proof with their own hungry eyes. And if he was to live, he would have to please those hungry eyes.

Inwardly, he wanted to curl up and retch at how terrible these people where. The Grigori stayed as stoic and solid as ever, while Angel silently walked over to Shura and Yukio and stood by them, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It hit Rin that Angel had not spoke out for him in kindness, but to find a way to close in on his death, 'Sever the blood-line of Satan.' Is that all he was in the court, a line coming from a different man? That he was not a person of himself?

Rin silently pulled his hoodie off, feathers flourishing out and a few cracking and falling painfully to the floor. Rin stood still as gasps and mumbles rocked throughout the huge infrastructure. The Grigori spoke in hushed whispers, their masked eyes not peeling away from the real angel that stood before them.

Speaking of angels, the devil who called himself Angel had a mini heart attack. His eyebrows grew a mind of their own, spasming as his face contorted into rage, then calmness, then confusion, and back to square one. He opened his mouth to try and make some 'Demons are unable to be trusted!' comment, but two snow white wings draped in Light itself spoke silently its own facts, forcing him to make a light squealing sound alike to a pig or small rodent.

Rin really liked that idea, so he decided to call him Pigngel from now on. It seemed to fit, he always liked blending words together when he was younger.

The Grigori seemed to reach a decision, and the lady in the middle spoke.

"It seems the facts you presented to us are solid, as you seem to be a... angel... now. May you unsheathe the sword to see what happens?" She said, her voice actually betraying some sound: it was shaking. Badly. Rin pretended that he didn't notice it and gestured for Yukio to bring him his sword.

When Yukio didn't move, he became very aware that his only clothes on his torso had been the jacket, so he was not only with wings, but shirtless. In front of the people who decided if he died or not. Shura seemed first to regain herself, shakely grabbing his sword and walking up the stairs to her pupil.

Footsteps made hollow clunks as she stood up, handing Rin the sword and leaning over to him. "Nice going, ye' damn angel. I'ma still treat you like a demon though, it's way more fun that way." She snickered, dropping the sword in his hand. Skipping back down the stairs, she stopped to smirk at Pigngel before walking over to his still shell-shocked brother.

Rin turned to the masked figures, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled off the red covering. Many people did a double-take, the once blue sword now showered in black and white markings, intricate swirls of patterns on the sheath. If one relaxed their eyes, they would see the sword made a Yin and Yang symbol, representing balance and peace.

Pulling the sword from the scarbord made a slight sound, but it was overpowered by the fire that suddenly erupted from his body. Pure black flames covered his white wings, the fire traveling down his shoulders and knees, his sword bursting into pitch midnight flames. Many shouts of outrage came from the crowd, and Rin practically felt the disbelief.

Deciding to try and show off a little, Rin jumped into the air, pumping his wings. The onyx fire licked the floor, causing him to suddenly rise.

Crap. He didn't want to fly, he didn't know how!

Instinct took over, his wing-beats slowing until his feet touched the floor, where his still-on-fire-wings folded onto his back.

The Grigori was speaking in a hushed voice, glancing at the 'New Specimen' that stood in front of them, who was growing slightly bored. Silently, he sheathed the sword, his tail now out. It flicked silently, snow white to match Rin's wings.

"Th-That was... Holy Fire..." Yukio choked out, bringing all eyes to him. Even the Grigori fell silent, Pigngel still freaking out by Shura who was snickering quietly.

"Holy Fire! He truly is Half-Angel now!" The man on the far right of the council cried. The rest of the Grigori nodded silently, the lady in the middle banging her hand on the desk.

"SILENCE!" She yelled, hushing what little noise there was. Yukio seemed to join Pigngel in his heart attack.

"We, The Grigori Council, have decided to post-pone your execution, the date unknown. We will tell you two months ahead of time if we do decide to set a date. You may train normally, but if you use your powers to harm any people who should not, we will be force to deliver a swift punishment. We would like everyone to leave -now- so that we can think. Court dismissed!" She said, her voice booming and echoing with power.

Even though Rin tried to keep a straight face, his tail began to wag in happiness and his wings fluffed up. After a glance at Angel, who had gained enough control to glare at Rin, his face broke into a delighted grin. Picking up his jacket, he practically skipped over to his brother, enveloping him in a bone jarring hug.

Speaking of Yukio, the youngest Okumura had fainted as his brother hugged him. Maybe because his wings decided to hug as well, bringing them both into a small cave covered by a blanket of snowy feathers. Rin's tail also decided to join the party, wrapping around his brothers waist to keep him from falling as he fainted.

Forcing his wings to fold onto his back, he scooped up the unconscious Yukio and balanced him on one shoulder. Glancing at Shura, who was still laughing at Angel's face (Pigngle sounded so immature now. Yukio would have his head if he slipped that when he was talking,) he began to walk to the door.

Shura caught him in a tight headlock, his arm trying to hold onto Yukio so he wouldn't slip. 'Trying.' Yukio fell onto the floor, hitting him awake from whatever dream he was having.

Yukio coughed lightly, as if he was trying to make up for his fainting and how now he watched his angelic brother received a noogie.

"You should get a shirt with wing holes." He mumbled, shakily getting up. Rin escaped the headlock, trying in vain to fix his white hair. Shura snickered before flipping Yukio the bird. While Rin still tried to fix his hair, Shura managed to sneak off.

"Lets go to the dorms..." Yukio muttered, eyes glued onto the wings.

"O-Okay!" Rin replied cheekily, bouncing over to the door.

Yukio already felt an incoming headache.

* * *

><p>Bon stared at the door, feather still in hand. His eyes were wide, remembering something Yukio told them a few days prior.<p>

_Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru sat under a tree, eating their lunches while making idle chatter. A sudden shadow silenced them, Yukio towering above the group with a evil look in his eyes. If Rin inherited the demon powers, than Yukio inherited his looks. _

_Yukio tilted his head just right, so the light shined off his glasses in a venomous way. Bon wondered idely if it was a secret super power people with glasses had, he had seen Neko do it a few minutes ago._

_"Yea, Teach?" Shima asked, throwing his chopsticks -with the rice- in the air. The rice hit a very unimpressed face of the teacher himself, who still looked ready to kill them all._

_Neko gulped beside him, he still was quite shaken up by the prospect of Rin and Yukio being children of Satan. In all honesty, Bon wasn't very shaken up, but mostly scared for what they could and would do. Rin was a demon, after all._

_Yukio sat crosslegged in front of them, eyeing each in turn. Rin had saved Neko from a demon just yesterday, but that couldn't and wouldn't mean they where trusting a demon instantly._

_When the teacher opened his mouth, the most unexpected words were spoken._

_"Rin is very depressed." He said, glasses shining yet again. Bon swore to ask Konekomaru later about this._

_Shima blinked, confusion etched in his face. "How come?" He asked. Bon leaned forward slightly, his bento clacking against the chopsticks. _

_"You." Yukio stated, his fist tightening slightly._

_"All of you. All he wanted was to have friends, and be happy! Its not his fault that he is half-demon, he never chose this life! If it wasn't for Satan, both of us would be living blissfully with our foster father and Rin would probably start a restaurant or something! I know you lost much from Satan, but Rin lost even more! **Rin is not Satan! He watched his father be possessed and had almost been dragged to Gehenna!" **Yukio exploded, his eyes practically on fire. A few people glanced at the student teacher oddly, hearing what he had to say._

_Bon blinked, his last words ringing in his head. When Yukio calmed down enough, he whispered so lightly that it was hard to hear. "You lost much by Satan, but Rin has even more reasons to fear him, more reasons to hate him, and now knows he is related to him. So, God help me, tell me who the real demon is here. The one who has a heart of gold, or the people who try and bash him down? Because right now, the most demonic ones are **you**."_

_And with that, the teacher stood up as if nothing happened, and walked stiffly off. Bon followed his gaze, slightly shocked at what he saw. Rin sat there, full bento, staring into space. Bon could not see from there, but Rin's eyes glistened softly in the light._

_Little brother always makes it better._

_Or at least tries._

Shiemi was the first to recover, realizing that at the moment they had a free period.

"Guys.. was I the only person who saw Rin? Because all day I noticed I couldn't see his fangs, and when his hood was down his ears weren't pointy..." She squeaked, all eyes landing on her.

"And he was hiding his tail... I think he did something terrible so he could be normal again..."

It hit Bon hard. He went reeling back, eyes wide, processing the information. Sadly, it wasn't the worst reaction. Shima looked like someone punched him in the gut, doubling over and staring at Shiemi. The blond herself had tears picking at the corners of her eyes.

Izumo blinked, before sitting down and hanging her head slightly. Silence stretched out several minutes before she broke it.

"Lets pay this dimwit a visit before he does anything else."

**Slight... cliffhanger?**

**Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Deal with it. xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Our people

**Its been awhile!**

**-dodges flying desks and rotten tomatoes-**

**Okay! Im sorry for not updating or even giving you a heads up, but I got really into the new fandom and the fanfictions where ****_gold, gold_**** I tell you!**

**I might even write some...**

Rin was sitting in his bed, face hidden from any view. A passer may have dissed it as a teenage girl getting over her crush, but in fact it was very different.

Considering.

"You look like some girl getting over there crush dumping them." Yukio pondered nonchalantly. Two violent blue eyes appeared, burning of rage. A little face topped with white hair popped out of the covers, eyebrows furrowed in rage.

"What did you say moley four-eyes? Its cold without fire inside of you all the time!" Rin cried in response, while in retrospect he would regret it.

"You use your fire to heat you?" Yukio all but screamed, his face appearing inches before his twins. Rin flinched away, surprising both twins.

"You flinched." Yukio deadpanned.

"I flinched." Rin deadpanned right back.

"What..."

"I don't even know, maybe my demoness made me braver?" Rin pondered, bringing the covers up to surround his face once more. Yukip sighed lightly, his glasses shining over.

"I hope so, we could do with alot less arrogance in a person like you, Rin." Yukio proclaimed with a smirk. Immediately Rin fired back up, sputtering nonsense. His twin smiled lightly, padding out of the bedroom and heading down the stairs.

After a few moments of silence, something clicked in Rins mind.

He didn't say demon. His brother finally said 'Person'.

And warth blossomed threw his chest.

* * *

><p>Bon was pissed to say the least.<p>

First, he denied Shiemi's speculation. But after the suggestion to visit him was put into the air, he couldn't help but think _better safe than sorry_.

He was sorry.

Here he was, standing at the doorstep to the twins dorm, which was abandoned to only add to the surrealness off the whole situation, with a get well card in one hand and chocolates in the other.

And he could barely remember how he got there.

_What. The. Fuc-_

His violent thoughts where cut of by Shima elbowing the doorbell. In his hands where get well cards and a little wrapped present _Shiemi_ made.

Shiemi.. she was the reason he was in this situation.

_Shiemi better watch her back..._

The blonde herself was standing innocently, a rose in one hand and her own get well card in the other. The whole group, but puppet guy, stood at the doorstep, awaiting someone to answer the door.

After a moment of silence, muffled voices could be heard. Bon wasn't one for eavesdropping, but the voices where very loud and quiet interesting.

"You flinched." Came a voice that sounded a lot like their teacher, but his voice was so... done with anything.. it seemed to not fit the teacher description. Then again, he was a monk with a dyed hair and piercings, so he wasnt one to talk.

"I flinched." Came a voice that was unfamiliar to all of them. Each blinked in surprise, leaning closer to the door. Shima- _did he have no shame whatsoever?_- put his ear on the door, getting the best sound out of all of them.

It sounded in the highest octaves for males, but could not be female, for sure. It was melodious, making any angry thoughts Bon had scurry to the furthest corners off his mind, dodging whenever he tried to grab at them.

It put them all at ease, visibly relaxing everyone's shoulders, but only to have them tense back up after they realized this. It was a very strange phenomenon, watching them relax and then try to fight the comfort they sought in the unfamiliar voice by tencing back up, their own bodies and there minds being a poor victim pulled along.

"What..."

"I don't even know, maybe my demoness made me braver?"

Rin..?

No, the voice wasn't Rin's.

Did Yukio keep _more_ demons?

"I hope so, we could do with alot less arrogance in a person like you, Rin."

Uhh...

"What?"

Izumo growled lightly, dropping her goody and jamming on the doorbell like no tomorrow. A startled yelp and a lot of "HIDE HIDE!" screams from the teacher could be heard, before finally Yukio opened the door. He was a mess, glasses askew and face flushed lightly. To say the very least, he looked like he had been hit by a train. Everyone stayed statue still, before he finally broke the silence.

"What do you guys want?" He sounded bitter, but there was a hint of joy and happiness that was unable to be ignored. It seemed like his sudden bitter attitude, while not only surprising, was only an act.

"To see Rin!" Came Shiemi's ever happy voice, squeaking from behind the group. Shuffling awkwardly aside for the petite girl to walk forward, she barged passed Yukio without even so much as a consent, walking into the room. This seemed to hit a nerve, because he ran after he as if trying to stop her from getting to Rin.

"No, wait, Rin's, uh, Rin's sick! You can't see him, you'll get sick to, and uh, you need to go, cause if you stay here to long you'll get really sick, like _deathly_ sick. You really need to go and maybe later come back like next week he will still be at school and stuff but needs not to see people because-"

As you can imagine, it was a nightmare for poor Yukio.

A loud hyawn interupted the practicly deranged twin, Rin stumbleing into the room.

He yawned again. "Whats up?"

He was shirtless.

_The hell was that flash of white behind him?_


	6. Chapter 6: Have created

After a rather lengthy and stumbled out explanation, Rin deemed it safe to return, but not before he prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught for either hate or love to come.

He prepared himself by kindly asking Ukobach - _still can understand demons, awesome!_ - to make a warm soup with nice herbs, then duct taping pillows to his body and a blanket wrapped around his neck as a sort of cape. On his head was an old pot that his demon friend said was too dented to use.

"Rin, you can come down now." Was the words that deemed it safe from his trustworthy twin. Armed with a pillow he found that was shaped like an owl, Rin carefully opened the door.

It was quite a sight, seeing the normally rambunctious -_ woah, how did I know that word?_ - group seated calmly on the chairs in the dining area. A warm breeze of herb-laden - _how do I know all these words?_ - smells drifted from the kitchen where his soup was being prepared. The stove demon must have not caught his idea of secret n' safe.

He guessed that he was a sight to see as well, wings fluffed up and poorly hidden behind his makeshift cape. Shima and Bon's mouth fell open, while Shiemi looked like she was thinking about something important. It reminded him of himself after he got back from the Vatican.

"Wha... Why tape pillows to yourself Rin?" Yukio asked, his own eyes showing surprise, although his face kept it normal. Since when could he read emotions from eyes?

"Its armor." He rebuked, pulling the blanket around himself as if it made his 'armor' better. Neko glanced over, looking a little freaked out. After a moment, Bon closed his mouth - _about time, a fly could have gone in_ - and blinked a few times as if he was not believing what he saw.

"I know you're immature, but this takes it to another level..." He muttered, forcing Rin to take a few steps down the stairs to hear.

"Im not immature! I am quite sophisticated!" Another word he knew but did not know how he knew. No one bat an eye at the new vocabulary, but Yukio, who looked like someone told he was half demo- oh wait.

"How do you know that word?" He squeaked, his glasses hanging yet again askew. Bon seemed to notice this and shot Rin a questioning glare. Rin leaned a little forward, but alas, it was a little 'too' much that forced him to lose his balance and fall down. Skipping several steps, he face planted onto the floor at the bottom, the pot on his heat clattering off and skidding over to Bon's chair, where it lightly tapped the leg.

Rin sat up, crossing his legs and wrapping his white tail around it. Shrugging, he answered his twin.

"I dunno, when I think stuff I know more words and ideas and concepts and stuff." He replied, eyeing the pot that Bon noticed. Another glare - geez, what's with that guy? - before he reached down and picked it up. The tip of Rin's tail wagged slightly, but the stupid cockhead just put it on the table.

"Thats..." Yukio trailed off, reaching up and fixing his glasses.

"Impossible." Bon finished, shooting Rin another glare.

"What's the Quadratic Formula for x to the power of 2 minus 2x minus 3?" Yukio asked, testing his brother slightly. Bon shook his head, even he had trouble with the Quadratic Formula and needed at least ten minutes and paper to work it out. Shima could take half an hour at best, but Rin? Even if he was half angel or whatever, it would take him fore-

"-1, 3." Rin answered immediately, before glancing around, confused. Everyone's mouth fell open, although Yukio's was more exaggerated.

"I know how I know that but I dont..." Rin said, his eyes unfocused as if it had a mini whiteboard in his head. Rin studied the reactions a little, and 'Surprise' seemed common.

"Like, I don't know how I could solve it, no, why, but I know what to do and just did it all really fast in my head..." At the still slack faces of his peers, he took it as a notion to continue.

"Like, I dunno.."

Bon was the first to snap out of his shock, testing Rin with another topic that hopefully would cause less of a reaction. Rin wasn't as dumb as he thought...

"What's the highest level demon?" He asked, an easy question to test the ice.

"Satan, dur." He replied, scootching forward, hoping for his helmet to be gifted back to him.

"What is the hi- OH SHIT RIN!" Bon lunged forward as the half-angel began to fall face first, **(A/N This was prewritten, from here on is my attempt to slowly blend my old style with my new one) **his hair dancing wildly as he tumbled down a little further and-

inched his way forward from the floor, snatching up the pot and darting into the kitchen. This whole scenario happened in a few seconds, leaving the group sitting with their mouths hanging open. A loud crash resounded from the room he had run, a dulling roar acomping it. Yukio was up in a flash, duel guns in hands as he ran into the kitchen. The students leapt up, following the teacher quickly.

Pushing open the door, Bon was gifted by seeing Rin, cloaked in black fire in a form that seemed so different from before- the fire creating a actual cloak without random patches burning. His ears where normal, fangs still missing, but the anger, fire that was always in his eyes remained. The blue burned a hole in whatever he glared at, and as he spun his eyes locked with Bon's, revealing the anger and resentment he never expected to find.

The demon he was fighting looked a bit like the stove spirit, but the poor guy was cowering with a pan ready to defend himself in the corner. This demon was huge, at least ten horns on his head and eyes that seemed blacker than whatever soul it could have. The monster's red claws, already drenched in some victims blood, spun at Rin at a frightening speed. It hit, slicing through his torso and spilling out gallons of precious-

feathers? The pillow armor ruined, Rin ripped it off his bare torso and roared right back at the beast, charging forward with his black and white katana held behind his shoulder. The demon billowed and raised its flashing claws in defence, clashing with Rin's sword and creating a flurry of sparks. His furious eyes narrowed, Rin pushed with visible might before taking back his sword, losing the first battle and he watched as the monster preparing to hit his legs.

Leaping up to avoid the attack, Rin easily spun and sliced off all the horns on the top before he brought his his flaming sword down, the demon screeching as it hit dead center and tearing through the flesh and clacking with the skull. Pushing a little further and giving the demon no time to recover, Rin pushed down harder but was unable to penetrate the bone.

The demon seemed to have recovered, screaming in its own furry and grabbing Rin's hand and retching it back from its head. Digging its claws in, Rin was trapped and his friends wouldn't have enough time to kill the demon and save him. Rin watched in strucken horror as the other hand with sharpened claws was brought above its head, the demon grinning evilly and his friends reaching forward in what seemed like slow motion.

The motion stopped completely, leaving Rin confused as he felt no pain from where the claws were dug in. The sword in his hand enveloped itself in fire, the fire splitting and leaving duel swords in each hand. Confused but driven by the adrenaline, Rin leapt up and spun in a circle, easily slicing through the flesh of the demon and landing perfectly on the floor, his new cape billowing behind him.

Behind him the demon fell over, slices of his body catching and burning as he sunk to the floor.

Time returned to normal. A glance at his stricken friends revealed that time wasn't completely normal, seemingly slower. The pot on his head fell as he tilted it to study his friends, judging the reactions that ranged from horror to joy.

All this happened before Yukio could stick amo in his weaponry, aim, and pull the trigger.

Two sheaths appeared in front of him, the swords yanking themselves out of his hands and flying to the new sheaths. They seemed like identical copies of the one he had earlier, but a bit smaller to accompany the new swords. The sheaths disappeared again before flashing onto his hips, a sword on each and ready for easy access.

The lack of fire, evil monsters wanting to eat you, and swords helped Rin realize his change of attire. Hs old jeans were replaced by white pants, long brown combat boots covering his feet. A white button up shirt with two holes slashed through for his wings sat on his back, all covered by a billowing green cape. A cravat was wrapped around his neck, white fabric turned neatly.

Slightly confused by the final touch, he pulled at the cravat and realized he had no clue how to take it off or put it on. Regining to leaving it, Rin let his gaze travel to his friends.

Bon seemed to recover first, hobbling over and- surprisingly enough- enveloping Rin in a hug. Rin stiffened up at the strange touch and gently pried his friend away, stumbling backwards into the ash of the demon enemy.

"Uh...?" Was his smart reply.

Yukio finally fainted, the floor apparently seeming comfortable enough since Shiemi joined him, followed by Shima. His white eyebrows shot up in surprise, leaving a shaking Neko, a weird Bon, and a stoic Izu-_ oh, nevermind. _Falling onto the plush of bodies, she seemed to have the best fall. Bon finally regained his wits enough to lunge over the table, grabbing his half-angel friend by the ear and pulling him down onto the floor.

"God damnit Rin, why didn't you just tell us during class!"


End file.
